homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111415-Your Lying Heart
13:11:23 -- angryGardener AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 13:11 -- 13:11:32 AG: Hey dude 13:11:38 AG: How you doing? 13:11:54 GG: Hello. Mr. Simons.... I. Believe. I. Am. Doing. Well. Enough.... 13:12:17 AG: What do you mean by that? 13:12:50 GG: Well. While. I. Am. Doing. Well. I. Have. Some. Concerns. On. Mr. Aesona. 13:13:12 AG: Oh yeah, speaking of Nyarla 13:13:26 AG: Did you know that Aaisha loves you? 13:13:34 GG: ...Yes. I. Know. She. Feels. Flush. For. Me. 13:14:03 GG: I. Do. Not. Feel. The. Same. Of. Her. Though.... I. Still. Only. Feel. Pale. For. Her. 13:14:39 AG: Well, did you know that Nyarla has flush feelings for you? 13:14:44 GG: .... 13:14:51 GG: .... 13:14:56 GG: What? 13:15:07 AG: Nyarla is into you 13:15:10 GG: .... 13:15:30 GG: Again.... What? 13:15:44 AG: Nyarla 13:15:46 AG: Has 13:15:49 AG: Flush 13:15:52 AG: Feelings 13:15:54 AG: For 13:15:55 AG: You 13:16:07 GG: I. Am. Finding. This. Hard. To. Believe. 13:16:19 GG: He. Is. Flush. For. Miss. Aaisha. 13:16:39 GG: He. Does. Not. Demonstrate. Anything. Like. How. Miss. Libby. Demonstrates. Flush. Feelings. 13:16:57 GG: Did. Scarlet. Get. To. Him. Again? 13:16:57 AG: Aaisha has feelings for you 13:17:01 GG: Yes. I. Know. That. 13:17:03 AG: No 13:17:17 AG: And she also has feelings for Nyarla 13:17:28 GG: Yes. I. Know. That. As. Well. 13:18:02 AG: So, how is it so hard to believe that he doesn't have flush feelings for both of you guys? 13:19:06 GG: I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know. 13:19:26 GG: .... 13:19:44 AG: I mean you're handsome, intelligent, loyal, how could he not look at you in that way? 13:20:29 GG: Those. Qualities. Do. Not. Automatically. Make. One. Fall. Flush. For. Another. 13:21:11 AG: Oh come on, how long have you guys known eachother? 13:21:18 GG: With. Miss. Libby. She. Knew. Of. Me. Long. Before. I. Knew. Of. Her.... With. Miss. Aaisha. We. Knew. Each. Other. For. Two. Sweeps. Where. I. Had. Attempted. To. Act. As. Her. Moirail. 13:21:39 AG: And for Nyarla? 13:22:01 GG: Mr. Aesona. Though. I. Only. Knew. Through. The. Business. Of. Purchasing. Tomes. Until. Recently. 13:22:35 GG: We. Knew. A. Bit. Of. Each. Other. But. Not. That. Much. 13:22:54 AG: Well, he could still develop those flush feelings for you in that short ammount of time 13:23:05 AG: And one of the humans are also into you, dya'know that? 13:23:41 GG: I. Would. Think. It. More. Likely. That. The. Recent. Defeat. Had. Done. Something. To. Mr. Aesona.... And. What. Is. This. About. A. Human. Being. "Into. Me."? 13:24:00 AG: A human is in love with you 13:24:05 GG: .... 13:24:06 AG: Wait no sorry 13:24:14 AG: A human has flush feeling for you 13:24:36 GG: .... 13:24:57 GG: I. Only. Have. Flush. Feelings. For. Miss. Libby. 13:25:12 AG: You don't even know who it is 13:25:21 GG: I. Do. Not. Need. To. 13:25:46 AG: Oh comb on 13:25:46 GG: These. Flush. Feelings. That. Seem. To. Be. Flocking. To. Me. Are. Of. No. Consequence. To. Me. 13:26:12 GG: You. Are. Using. Mr. Aesona'S. Term. Of. Phrasing. There. 13:26:37 AG: Let's at least play a little game of "guess who" 13:26:46 AG: Or guess troll 13:26:50 AG: Or troll who 13:27:08 GG: I. Do. Not. Like. Games. 13:27:22 GG: Shall. We. Not. Waste. This. Time? 13:27:55 AG: Fine 13:27:59 AG: Whatever 13:28:43 GG: So. Who. Is. That. Seems. To. Be. Flocking. To. Me. In. Yet. Another. Attempt. For. That. One. Quadrant? 13:29:25 AG: Alright, that person is me 13:29:29 GG: .... 13:29:54 GG: I. Told. You. To. Not. Contact. Scarlet. 13:30:00 GG: Less. Than. A. Day. And. Now. This. 13:30:10 AG: I haven't talked to Scarlet 13:30:19 GG: Are. You. Certain? 13:30:23 AG: Yes 13:30:33 AG: But I do plan to contact Vigil 13:30:39 AG: I actually NEED to 13:31:09 GG: Due. To. Your. Plant? Then. Yes. Do. That. If. You. Think. It. Wise. 13:32:10 GG: But. If. It. Is. Not. Scarlet. That. Is. Making. You. Think. You. Are. Flush. For. Me. Then. Perhaps. You. Are. Worst. Off. Then. You. Thought. In. Regards. To. Madame. Cenero. Rejecting. You. 13:32:34 AG: What do you mean by that? 13:33:18 GG: You. Are. Clearly. Trying. To. Find. Someone. Else. To. Ease. The. Pain. Of. Your. Rejected. Flush. 13:33:49 GG: And. As. You. Shared. It. With. Me. You. Suddenly. Attached. Yourself. To. Me. For. Some. Inexplicable. Reason. 13:33:50 AG: That's not true 13:34:18 AG: No, this isn't because of that 13:34:22 GG: Mr. Simons. We. Have. Never. Fully. Met. And. We. Have. Talked. Perhaps. Four. Times. 13:34:49 AG: Wait, can Libby really read the logs? 13:34:58 GG: Yes. She. Can. If. She. Wishes. 13:35:20 AG: Do you think that she'd kill me for saying that I love you? 13:35:38 GG: No. 13:35:49 AG: Dude 13:35:56 AG: I don't think you've noticed 13:36:16 GG: Noticed. What? 13:36:16 AG: But she is obsessed with you 13:36:25 GG: Yes. I. Know. She. Is. Flush. For. Me. 13:36:37 AG: Obsessed 13:36:42 GG: But. She. Would. Not. Kill. Every. Person. Who. Would. Be. Flush. For. Me. 13:36:53 AG: How do you know that 13:37:29 AG: She is so immature, and yet she has all this power, it's like if you make a five year old a dictator 13:37:59 GG: She. Is. Not. Like. That. At. All. 13:38:37 GG: She. Knew. When. Miss. Aaisha. Felt. Flushed. For. Me. Long. Before. I. Knew. 13:38:59 GG: She. Knows. I. Need. A. Moirail. Even. Though. It. Hurts. Her. 13:39:22 AG: I brought up Nyarla's name, and she left the pesterlog, and if I am remembering correctly, she threatened to kill me 13:39:46 GG: She. And. Mr. Aesona. Were. Not. On. Good. Terms. At. The. Time.... 13:39:55 GG: And. She. Had. Felt. Flush. For. Him. For. A. Period. Of. Time. 13:40:21 AG: But that's something a toddler would do 13:40:33 GG: I. Would. Say. It. Depends. On. What. You. Said. 13:41:14 AG: I remember asking her how she felt about Nyarla 13:42:33 GG: I. Would. Think. There. Would. Be. Something. More. If. She. Threatened. You. 13:42:57 AG: Dude, we are talking about Libby 13:43:07 AG: I bet she acts like angel to you 13:43:16 AG: But to everyone else she's a total bitch 13:44:14 GG: Then. I. Will. Ask. Her. To. Be. Of. More. Care. To. Others. 13:44:20 AG: An y'know I don't even love you, this was an experiment to see if Libby would kill me 13:44:28 GG: It. Failed. 13:44:39 GG: Libby. Would. Not. Kill. You. For. Having. Flush. Feelings. For. Me. 13:44:55 GG: If. It. Was. The. Opposite. You. Would. Perhaps. Have. Something. To. Fear. 13:45:09 GG: But. My. Feelings. Remain. Loyal. To. Her. 13:45:20 GG: You. Know. Nothing. Of. Her. 13:45:40 AG: I'm going to talk to her again and send you the log 13:46:09 AG: You'll see how much of a bitch she is 13:46:11 GG: If. You. So. Wish. But. I. Already. Know. She. Is. Single. Minded. When. It. Comes. To. Me. 13:46:29 AG: Yeah, she's obsessed with you 13:46:39 GG: It. Is. The. Way. Of. Her. Culture. 13:47:05 GG: Though. Considering. How. You. Are. 13:47:05 AG: Ugh, I need to go 13:47:20 GG: I. Think. Her. Acting. "Like. A. Bitch." To. You. Is. Likely. Justified. 13:47:37 GG: You. Have. Twice. Now. Tried. To. Decieve. Me. 13:48:07 GG: I. Still. Fully. Recall. The. War. In. The. Stars. Documentary. Lie. 13:48:29 AG: Did you at least like the movies? 13:48:56 GG: I. Did. Enjoy. Watching. Them.... If. Only. Because. It. Was. A. Happy. Moment. With. Both. Miss. Libby. And. Miss. Aaisha. 13:49:17 AG: Did you watch the prequels? 13:49:30 GG: So. There. Were. Chapters. Missing. 13:49:45 GG: No. I. Have. Not. Seen. These. Prequel. Movies. 13:50:03 -- angryGardener AG sending file WARNINGDONOTWATCH.avi -- 13:50:12 AG: That is the prequel trilogy 13:50:22 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG recieved file WARNINGDONOTWATCH.avi -- 13:50:24 GG: .... 13:50:30 GG: What. Is. With. This. File. Name? 13:50:43 AG: It's nothing 13:50:57 AG: I just picked the file up on Halloween 13:51:16 GG: I. Have. No. Clue. What. That. Means. 13:51:21 AG: Scare night 13:51:34 AG: All Hallows Eve 13:51:47 GG: Humans. Have. A. Night. For. Being. Scared? 13:52:03 AG: Yep 13:53:58 GG: Humans. Are. Quite. Strange. 13:54:33 AG: Also there's something at the en 13:54:41 AG: I forget what it is 13:54:49 AG: But it's something 13:55:51 GG: If. I. Have. The. Time. For. It. I. Will. Watch. It.... But. For. Now. I. Do. Rather. Wish. To. End. This. Conversation.... Do. Not. Think. I. Have. Forgotten. What. You. Have. Tried. To. Do. Because. Of. Sharing. These. Movies.... 13:56:25 AG: I actually have to go myself 13:56:38 GG: Then. Good. 13:56:41 AG: I haven't slept for about a week 13:57:03 AG: So, if you'll excuse me, I need to go 13:57:05 GG: Then. Do. So. And. Reflect. On. Yourself. With. A. Clearer. Head. 13:57:06 AG: And sleep 13:57:17 GG: Good. Bye. 13:57:23 AG: Later, Serios 13:57:27 -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 13:57 -- Category:Mike Category:Serios